Will you remember me?
by Tensaiga
Summary: What if I disappeared? Maybe if I was gone for one day? Would you miss me? Would you remember me? I bet you wouldn’t.
1. Will you remember me?

**Title:** Will you remember?

**Type:** One - Shot

**Rating:** Pg - 13

**Ages:** Inuyasha, Kagome (18)

**Genre:** Romance/General

**Words: **1478

**Pages:** 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha, or anyone from Inuyasha, but that doesn't stop me from thinking that Sesshomaru is like sex on a poster!

**Summary:** What if I disappeared? Maybe if I was gone for one day? Would you miss me? Would you remember me? I bet you wouldn't.

**Dedication:** I dedicate this to a hobo named Hansen who inspired me to write such an angst one – shot.

**Author's Note: **This is written as if someone was just talking to you, not in the correct "actual story" way. **Error on my part. I was going to write a Sess/Kag, but decided to turn it into Inu/Kag and fogot to fix it at the top. **

* * *

I'm just standing there, but see… well you really can't. No I'm not invisible, but I am a ghost. No, no this is no dream. It all happened last night. Well actually when I came back from school. It actually wasn't _all_ my fault. See this is how it all goes okay? Stick with me here.

See there is this guy. We were really good friends. When I say good friends I mean to the point that people thought we loved each other. Well I know that I loved him as well, but I think he had his eye for someone else. Me being, well me didn't want to interfere with his happiness and let him be. Come on when have _I_ ever been mean to people? Personally it makes me feel bad.

Yeah well that was all just dandy till he decided to cut me of from his life. Not only that but he was so harsh about it. I mean seriously come on. The tactic he used was lower than low. Well I should probably tell you what in the world I'm talking about, so I will.

So there is this girl named Yura. Yura something. I don't know I'd go with Yura love stealer, but whatever. Over this like school trip I became friends with her. I didn't think much of it. I mean come on how was _I_ supposed to know that it'd be the death of me. The death of _me_ the happy girl?

Actually in retrospect (looking back) I seem to think that it was probably Sango who started to screw everything up really. If she had never come into the picture then my "lover" haha that sounds weird, but he wouldn't have been pushed to well… I don't know. What I do know is that if she didn't come into the picture then he wouldn't have left me.

So anyway yeah it gets better. Go bring out the popcorn or something. So then you wouldn't believe it, but I went all "emo" during graduation. That means that I was being emotional. You wouldn't believe it. I was like "I don't have friends" the poor guy tried to dance with me. I was just freaked because you know he never actually showed any interest in me.

I was just that girl. Just there. Not like a stalker, but just… there. Many people thought that we'd get together. That we were "friends with benefits" but I always denied it. Well actually after a while I actually started believing it because it made me feel good that someone had interest in me. You know how that feels right? Well if you don't trust me it feels good.

So anyway, Yura that total loser. She started hanging out with us. At first it was okay. She didn't do anything but then that damn day came. She took him from me damn it. She took him from right under me. It was like when it's a test and the teacher isn't looking you just peak over to your partner to answer that one problem you couldn't figure out.

Back to _my_ story here. They were buying lunch while I waited outside and they _forgot_ me. How can you forget the damn person that introduced you two basically? If it wasn't for _me_ those two wouldn't even know each other. _Losers!_ I really hate them right now. Not only that but she had the nerve to ask him out, which by the way he refused. _That _made me feel a little better.

That totally killed me right there. That hurts! So yeah the guy you know forgot all about me. Instead of going through the whole damn autobiography of what happened let me just skip a few months. It's been what… uh… okay so it's the near end of the 1st semester. At this point he doesn't remember me.

Okay he does remember my name and stuff so stuff it! At this point I've made new friends. Enaru, Katari, Rika, Kunaku, Jenomaru, Makoto (a little bit), Akina, Kiona, Daruku, Sanaru, and the list goes on but that's not what is important either. I just wanted to let you know.

So I hear he's going to this "Winter Formal" with this girl named… Kikyo was it? Something like that... So I actually knew her because she gave me a ride one time. On top of that this other dude named like Miroku is preaching to me about feeling pain from being rejected. He actually never had a chance with her because she had a boyfriend. Like I give a care… well I do because that's me, but that's not important. I feel like I'm saying that phrase a lot.

So Kikyo is like hyper like me. Yay! Not! She's prettier too. If they didn't have morals they'd be probably having sex or something who knows really. It kills me to believe that they like each other when I was there _first_. Then again I think Enaru has an interest in me, if you know what I mean. No Enaru is a boy not a girl!

Yea so let's skip a few more days. Well I started feeling rejected again. No one loves me. Oh cry it out all. Not! Shut up! I talked about it to Akina, and it worked but come on seriously I needed an "outlet" like she said, and that stupid knife was perfect! So I took it and stabbed myself. No one was home so it was perfect.

When I finally did die, well you know I became this ghost. It was my last damn wish and you wouldn't believe how the day went. I was the "ghostly" stalker and I stalked, well actually I didn't exactly stalk because I watched everyone and you wouldn't believe what happened.

So at the beginning of the day I went over to this group of people that I usually just hung out with until I found a friend. Actually let me go back to that night. So the night that everyone found me dead, deceased, extinct etc.. I was on the news! Yes my dream to be on tv was fulfilled.

I don't know how many people watched the news, because was I surprised when I went to school the next day. Okay so I floated around watching if people knew I was gone. Well the group did have a friend of mine, Aruku. He'd really cool. Totally nice too. So is his girlfriend.

So anyway they didn't notice that I was gone. Then again they weren't close friends anyway. Yeah, so then 1st period. I think the girl who sits next to me, Rika, thought that I was sick so I _guess_ it's okay. Then 2nd period I don't think _anyone_ noticed I was gone except the teacher but she marked me tardy. I thought she was the teacher! Shouldn't she know that I was dead?

Then 3rd period, I have no idea. We did this like group project in the library and things like that so no one noticed me there either. Then 4th – 7th (too lazy to tell you how people didn't notice) no one noticed me either. Oh get this the best thing happens at the end of the day. The intercom goes on and … well let me just tell you what they said.

"Attention students and teacher. We feel it is now to let you know that we will miss one of our honor students… who was found dead…"

When they were done with that line people I think finally noticed that I died or something. I knew it! I knew that they wouldn't notice me! It also show's me that they don't watch the news. Whatever!

- Kagome Higurashi

P.S. Did I mention that the guy that I was in love with is Inuyasha?

P.S.S. Don't kill yourself! This is coming from a person who died… so don't!

P.S.S.S. I wonder if Inuyasha notices I'm gone!

P.S.S.S.S. I hope Aruku has a happy life.

**Readers,**

**Heh what did you think? Drop a review or something. I wrote this when I was like tired so it's like all freaky weird!**


	2. Hi Everyone!

Hey guys,

I know I haven't written in a really long time but I just wanted to let you know that I will update soon. I have been working on this website that I made and I would really like it if you guys could even check it out. It's a writing website where you can post stories sorta like fanfiction, I suppose. Then again there's a lot of website like fanfiction. lol. Can you guys check it out? Maybe even post a story or something k?

http// www. justexpressing. com

Tensaiga


End file.
